El dragón y el ninja
by Ana-List
Summary: ¿Qué cómo acabó Ryukyu desnuda en los brazos de un avergonzado Edgeshot durante una misión? Es una de esas historias que vale la pena escuchar... El mundo necesita más historias de héroes pro! One-shot


**N / A** : Hola a todos, vuelvo a subir esta historia porque se me activó el traductor de Google y me cambió algunas palabras y expresiones, y quedaba muy raro. Hace algo así como un mes escribiendo una historia con Jeanist y Edgeshot de protagonistas: **Dolor enmascarado** ; el cual podéis leer tanto antes como después de esta historia. Todo iba bien hasta que surgió la necesidad de introducir a un héroe como secundario en la historia. Acabé escogiendo por mera casualidad a Ryukyu, la heroína dragón, más que nada por darle el protagonismo que no tiene en el manga y porque además de ser un buen personaje, me cae realmente bien. Y resulta que mi objetivo de poner a Edgeshot en una situación cómica se acabó convirtiendo en algo más...

Así que, aquí va la historia prometida que le quiero dedicar a CassieB1lack, que estaba deseando que la publicara ya.

Podéis encontrar fanarts de Ryukyu/Edgeshot en mi tumblr: Ana-list.

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Boku no hero Academia no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **El dragón y el ninja**

El ninja y el dragón

Shinya Kamihara se encontraba en Tokio cuando su teléfono vibró. Tenía una alerta de la RH, un mensaje privado solicitando su colaboración en un caso. Al llegar se topó con una figura conocida que aguardaba pacientemente en la entrada.

-Hola Ryukyu.

-¡Edgeshot! No sabía que te habían llamado. –Le ofreció una sonrisa amable de rasgos reptilianos. Lo cierto es que apenas se conocían. Habían coincidido en alguna reunión y en alguna de las fiestas de Jeanist, pero era la primera vez que trabajaban juntos. –Me alegra que colaboremos juntos en un caso. –Parecía encantada con la idea. –Seguro que puedo aprender mucho de ti. –Antes de que pudiera contestar, el secretario de la RH les hizo llamar para introducirles el caso. A Shinya le pareció extraño que solo pidieran la actuación de dos héroes.

-El criminal se llama Ichiro Izumi, alias Sirair. Su Quirk le permite manipular el viento, permitiéndole volar. Es un mafioso al que es difícil acercarse porque cuenta con un numeroso grupo de guardaespaldas. Necesitamos a un héroe lo suficientemente hábil como para infiltrarse en su mansión y acabar con el máximo número de ellos.

-Rastreo, sigilo y rápidos ataques, parece un trabajo hecho para el héroe ninja. –Respondió analizando las imágenes. Ryukyu le miró de soslayo, aguardando para saber por qué la necesitaban a ella.

-Así es. Sabemos que Izumi se va a reunir con un villano americano: James Kramer. No sabemos mucho de él, solo que tiene negocios con Izumi y su Quirk le permite transformarse en… -Sus ojos se clavaron en la heroína. -… dragón. –Ambos abrieron los ojos impactados.

-No sabía que hubiera más gente con mi habilidad.

-Es un dragón considerablemente más pequeño y menos fuerte. –Les mostró varias imágenes en las que se veía a un hermoso dragón verde, algo más pequeño y débil que en el que se podía transformar ella. –Confiamos en ustedes para detener a estos dos criminales.

 _Takodana, Prefectura de Köchi_

-Es un lugar hermoso. –Murmuró Ryukyu al mirar por la ventana del tren. Los dos héroes viajaban vestidos de civiles, intentando pasar desapercibidos. Shinya llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta, ropa discreta y una mascarilla que cubría su cara. Era habitual ver a gente usando una mascarilla para no contagiar su resfriado al resto, así que pasaba desapercibido. -¿Siempre vas con la cara tapada? –Preguntó ella con curiosidad.

-Soy celoso de mi intimidad. –Respondió con seriedad.

-Las desventajas de nuestro trabajo. ¿No? –Ryukyo iba vestida con vaqueros y una sudadera con capucha que le daban un aspecto juvenil y camuflaban sus singulares rasgos.

La RH les había proporcionado un piso franco para mantener la vigilancia sobre los criminales. Se encontraba cerca de la residencia de Izumi. Al tener más rango, Edgeshot era el primero al mando en la misión. Para él, colaborar con otros héroes era fácil, incluso aunque él no fuera el líder y sabía por otros compañeros que se trabajaba bien con Ryukyu.

Mientras él analizaba el perímetro, ella estudió los planos de la residencia, analizando sus puntos débiles.

-No contábamos con que tuvieran un sistema de seguridad tan bueno. –Ya vestidos de héroes, ambos observaron desde un tejado los posibles movimientos. La aguda vista de Ryukyu era una ventaja y más en la oscuridad de la noche. –He oído que mañana irán al puerto.

-Quizás vayan a recoger a Kramer. –Opinó ella sentándose a su lado y entregándole un paquete. Shinya notó que estaba caliente. Al abrirlo vio que se trataba de un par de bolas de arroz. Ella sonrió ante su vacilación. –Está bien, señor "celoso de su intimidad". –Se giró quedando de espaldas a él. –Prometo que no te miraré.

-Gracias Ryukyu-san. –Aflojó el nudo de su máscara para quitársela y darle el primer bocado. Llevaban tanto tiempo inmersos en la misión que se había olvidado de comer algo.

-No es nada. –Sonrió al descubrir que el relleno era de salmón, sus favoritas. Al terminar la primera se dio cuenta de que tenía tanta hambre que había descuidado sus modales. Alzó la otra bola y se la ofreció a su acompañante.

-Tú también deberías comer algo.

-No, gracias, acábatela tú. –Sonaba gentil y su compañía resultaba agradable. –No me gusta el arroz.

-¿Entonces por qué compraste onigiri?

-Leí en una revista que era tu comida favorita. –Confesó con timidez, pillándole por sorpresa. Se preguntó si era una fan o lo había leído por casualidad, pero prefirió no decir nada por no incomodarla.

-Creo que es la primera vez que me alegro de que alguien lea esas revistas. –Le dio un bocado a la última bola de arroz. -¿Qué más dicen?

-Shinya Kamihara, alias Edgeshot. Eres como el héroe Pro más misterioso. –Shinya compartió su sonrisa, aunque no podía verla. –Y sueles ocupar los primeros puestos de los héroes con más estilo.

-Eso me dijo Jeanist. –Se hizo un silencio mientras el terminaba su comida. –¿Y a ti qué te gusta comer?

-Carne humana. –Shinya se giró con rapidez, olvidando que no llevaba puesta la máscara. Por suerte, ella mantuvo la vista al frente. Al notar su movimiento Ryukyu comenzó a reír. -Era broma… ¿De verdad te lo creíste?

-No… Comer carne humana no es algo precisamente heroico…

-Me gusta el cerdo y el cordero, a ser posible poco hecho.

-La dieta del dragón.

-La dieta del dragón. –Repitió ella dándole la razón. –Me alegro de tener la oportunidad de trabajar contigo, sempai.

-Yo también. Siempre es bueno hacer equipo con otros héroes profesionales. –Volvió a ponerse la máscara. –Ve adormir, yo haré la primera guardia.

-¿Seguro? –Él asintió con simpatía. -¿No tendrás miedo de que me dé por comer carne humana? –Shinya levantó el índice.

-Quiero pensar que, en tal caso, te comerías a los villanos antes que a mí. –Ella sonrió mostrando sus dientes afilados. Le resultaba curioso que sus peculiares rasgos fueran tan agradables.

-Bien pensado, héroe ninja.

* * *

Mientras Edgeshot no perdía de vista la posición de Izumi, Ryukyu fue al puerto vestida de civil. El fuerte olor a pescado camuflaba su aroma de dragón, inapreciable para alguien con un sentido del olfato normal. Kramer había llegado en barco y fue conducido a la residencia por el gabinete de Izumi. El plan consistía en atraparles por separado para que fuera menos problemático.

-Acaba de llegar. –Avisó Ryukyu por teléfono. Edgeshot salió disparado hacia el tejado para tener mejor visibilidad.

-¿Cómo lleváis el hackeo?

-Estamos en ello. –Anunciaron por el otro lado. -Su sistema de seguridad es digno de la UA, señor.

El líder esperaba a su invitado, que no tardó en llegar. Ryukyu llegó un minuto más tarde, poniéndose a su lado entre los árboles. La dirección del viento no era favorable para que se aplanara y observara al enemigo desde el aire.

-¿Qué ves? –Sus ojos de dragón se fijaron en Izumi y Kramer que compartían una charla en el interior de la vivienda.

-Le está dando algo, parece un gran maletín. –Esperaron un tiempo prudencial sin dejar de observar sus movimientos. –Debería ponerme mi traje de héroe, no he tenido tiempo de cambiarme.

-Espera… -Edgeshot señaló la parte de atrás. Varios de los hombres de Izumi rodearon la casa. Iban armados con ballestas. –Algo va mal. –Un sonido que Ryukyu conocía perfectamente taladró sus oídos justo antes de ver aparecer a un dragón de color verdoso destruyendo parte de la vivienda, tambaleándose torpemente. –Espera mi señal. -Edgeshot salió disparado hacia el patio. Gracias a su rapidez podía evitar las barreras de seguridad, y en ese punto, que saltara la alarma no importaba lo más mínimo.

Haciendo uso de su Quirk noqueó rápidamente a varios enemigos antes de que pudieran disparar al dragón verde.

-¿Qué mierda? –Se quejó el segundo al mando. –¡Es Edgeshot! ¡Señor, tiene que escapar! –Alzó su mano y expulsó una especie de fuegos artificiales hacia el héroe, cegándole momentáneamente.

La reunión entre los dos villanos no había salido bien. Probablemente alguna de las partes no cumplió lo acordado y decidieron pelear.

El dragón verde rujió recuperado por el mareo y emprendió el vuelo. Izumi se propulsó con su Quirk enganchándose a su cuello.

-¡DEVUÉLVEMELO!

-¡UNA MIERDA! –Edgeshot dejó inconsciente al hombre que acababa de cegarle. A Ryukyu no le hizo falta una señal para saber que era el momento de transformarse. Dio un salto y activó su Quirk, tomando la forma del enorme dragón. Al verla, Edgeshot cogió impulso y se elevó con rapidez para alcanzar a su compañera. Llegó hasta su cola y ella la agitó, impulsándole para que llegara a alcanzar a sus enemigos.

-¡ELLA NO! ¡MIERDA! –Se quejó Kramer, dejando de lado su lucha personal con Izumi.

-¡¿SABÍAS TÚ QUE ESTABAN AQUÍ?! –Estranguló al dragón sin mucho efecto.

-¡IDIOTA! ¿Quieres que nos cojan? ¡Son dos de los mejores héroes profesionales! – Edgeshot le alcanzó cuando Izumi se volvió para dirigir su viento hacia los héroes.

-¡Muy lento! –Le golpeó en la cara y le arrojó con fuerza hacia atrás, haciéndole caer para que Ryukyu, que les seguía de cerca, le atrapara. La heroína le atrapó con sus garras y aceleró el vuelo.

Edgeshot no se podía arriesgar a hacer su técnica del corte de mil hojas. En caso de poder penetrar la piel del dragón, si el Quirk de Kramer no se desactivaba y caía en medio de una zona habitable podía haber víctimas mortales.

-¡QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA! –El dragón giró en el aire varias veces intentando zafarse de él. Ryukyu les alcanzó. Hizo descender al enemigo posicionándose por encima, aunque ligeramente por detrás.

-¿SABES POR QUÉ SON IMPORTANTES LOS CUENTOS DE HADAS? –Miró hacia abajo. Estaban a una altura suficiente como para distinguir un gran bosque. -¡PORQUE TE ENSEÑAN A DERROTAR DRAGONES!

Aprovechando que volaban por una zona deshabitada atravesó una de sus alas varias veces provocando que emitiera un rugido de dolor y se desestabilizara. Furioso por la agresión, se volvió con una rapidez sobrecogedora, a punto de morderle. Fue entonces cuando Ryukyu se abalanzó capturando el cuello del dragón verde entre sus enormes fauces, apretando lo suficiente como para no herirle de gravedad. Al verlo, Izumi gritó aterrado desde la garra. En un último intento, Kramer le propinó un golpe a Ryukyu, provocando que le soltara y cayera en caída libre. Edgeshot cayó alejándose de los dos enormes animales.

En realidad, él no tenía problema para salir del apuro, pero le preocupaba que la caída matara a Kramer, al que había perdido de vista.

-¡Edgeshot! –Al reconocer la voz de Ryukyu debajo de él, aplanó su cuerpo para aminorar y caer en su lomo con elegancia. -¿Has visto dónde ha caído?

-Lo siento, me desorienté. –Siguieron volando unos metros en busca de Kramer. Al notar que aminoraban y descendían Shinya se extrañó. -¿Has visto algo? –No hubo respuesta. -¿Ryukyu?

-No… puedo… respirar… -Izumi aprovechó la habilidad de controlar el aire para dejarla sin oxígeno. Al desmayarse, sus fuertes músculos se relajaron e Izumi salió volando mientras el dragón caía en picado.

-¡Sayönara héroes!

-¡OYE! –Edgeshot le vio alejarse. Tenía el sol de frente cegándole. No podía arriesgarse a fallar un ataque y abandonar a su compañera. -¡RYUKYU!

Se agarró fuerte a su lomo al notar que empezaban a caer en picado. Cayendo a esa altura era muy probable que se matara, aun estando transformada en dragón. De repente, las duras escamas cambiaron por la suave piel humana de Ryuko Tatsuma. Edgeshot se aplanó intentando aminorar la velocidad lo máximo posible; sin embargo, iban a tal velocidad que su estrategia no serviría de mucho porque acabarían chocando contra el suelo. Cuando estaban a unos 30 metros de altura, envolvió con su cuerpo el de su compañera quedando por debajo y la empujó con fuerza hacia arriba con la intención de darse impulso hacia el suelo y contrarrestar la aceleración en caída libre de ella. Haciendo uso de su particularidad, calló a gran velocidad al suelo, aplanándose como un papel justo antes de tocarlo para no sufrir daño. Levantó la cabeza para comprobar su posición, se propulsó hacia ella y la atrapó en el aire, aterrizando en el suelo con ella en brazos.

-¿Ryukyu-san? –Preguntó con la frente sudada por el esfuerzo. Le dio una palmadita en la cara para intentar despertarla.

-¿Uh? -Suspiró aliviado al notar que se movía en sus brazos. Shinya solía ser una persona tranquila, pero casi se puso a temblar cuando recordó que la ropa de Ryukyu había desaparecido. Estaba completamente desnuda en sus brazos. La heroína dragón se agarró a su cuello, intentando incorporarse, pero estaba demasiado mareada y cedió. –¿Qué ha pasado?

-Esto… -Edgeshot levantó la vista intentando no mirarla. Su cara se empezó a poner colorada, las manos comenzaron a sudarle y sentía que le temblaba ligeramente el pulso.

 _"Piensa en Fat Gum, piensa en Fat Gum, piensa en Fat Gum…"_

Al notar su nerviosismo, Ryukyu bajó la mirada: estaba completamente desnuda y por la posición, sus pechos rozaban el torso del héroe, que la sostenía en brazos.

-¡Serás pervertido! –Edgeshot la soltó haciéndola caer al suelo de culo. –¡Ouch! –Él se dio media vuelta para no mirarla.

-¡No es lo que piensas!

-¿Entonces por qué estaba desnuda en tus brazos en medio de un bosque? –Preguntó indignada.

-Te desmayaste y tu Quirk se desactivó. –Ella se quedó sentada, abrazándose las piernas para taparse. -Empezaste a caer y tuve que intervenir para que no acabaras estrellándote contra el suelo. –Carraspeó intentando sonar tranquilo. –No era mi intención incomodarte…

-Lo siento, mi traje de héroe está diseñado para no desaparecer. Si me transformo con ropa normal, ésta desaparece. –Explicó con timidez. -¿Qué pasó con Izumi?

-Escapó hacia el oeste. –Recordó que en aquel momento tenía el sol del atardecer de frente.

-¿Por qué no fuiste tras él?

-¿Has oído la parte de que te desmayaste y empezaste a caer a cientos de metros? –Ella contestó con un gesto de irritación. Entendía el punto, pero no le gustaba ser la causa de que el criminal hubiera escapado. Él se soltó el cinturón y le entregó su túnica azul para que se cubriera. -Un héroe nunca deja atrás a sus amigos… -Su expresión se suavizó y aceptó la túnica.

-Gracias. -Murmuró avergonzada.

-Seguro que han mandado una unidad para buscar a Kramer. Si ha sobrevivido estará muy herido como para escapar.

-Debemos ir tras Izumi. El bosque es grande y su vuelo muy lento. –Dirigió su vista al cielo, todavía ruborizada por la vergonzosa situación.

-¿Puedes transformarte? –Ella asintió. –Pues vamos, antes de que se escape. –El dragón apareció ante él. Se veía imponente. –Con permiso. –Shinya volvió a subir a su lomo y emprendieron el vuelo de inmediato. Ryukyu no tardó en localizarle gracias a su aguda vista y cogió altura para atacarle desde arriba.

-¿Te encargas tú, sempai?

-Por supuesto. –Ambos volaron en picado, previendo la trayectoria que tomaría Izumi. Por mucho que pudiera manipular el viento, no tenía nada que hacer si le pillaban por sorpresa. Edgeshot saltó del dragón y se volvió tan fino que entró en el cuerpo de Izumi y le noqueó jugando con sus entrañas. El hombre se desmayó en el acto y Ryukyu les capturó unos metros más abajo.

Ambos volvieron con su captura a los límites de Takodana para no llamar demasiado la atención.

-Deberíamos ser más discretos. –Apuntó observando su forma de dragón.

-Yo también soy celosa de mi intimidad…

-¡Oh, eso! –Recordó que llevaba la túnica cuando se transformó la última vez. Una túnica menos en su armario. –Podemos esperar a que la policía nos traiga una manta.

-Creo que es un buen día para empezar a comer carne humana… -Ryukyu bajó la cabeza a su altura para mirarle de cerca de forma amenazante. Resultaba imponente.

-Está bien, está bien… -Empezó a desabrocharse la parte de arriba del shozoku y se la quitó para prestársela. Por suerte, siempre llevaba una ajustada camiseta negra debajo. –Ten…

-¿No tienes calor con tantas capas? –Preguntó con curiosidad.

-Si no lo quieres me lo vuelvo a poner… -Respondió secamente dándose la vuelta. Ryukyu se transformó y se puso la prenda rojiza mientras Edgeshot analizaba el estado del criminal.

-Ya está… ¡Vaya! -Shinya movió la cabeza, mirándola de soslayo por encima del hombro. –Es demasiado corto… -No solo tenía razón, sino que desde su perspectiva podía verificarlo sin lugar a dudas. –¡No mires! -Apartó la mirada de inmediato.

-¡Lo siento!

-¿Me dejarías tu bufanda? –Se tensó al pensar en cómo y dónde se la iba a poner.

-De ninguna manera. –Era su prenda favorita y al contrario que con las demás, no tenía una de repuesto.

-¿Tus pantalones? –Preguntó con un tono ligeramente divertido haciendo que rodara la mirada.

-Tengo una idea mejor…

Cuando llegó la policía para capturar a Izumi se quedaron mirando al par de héroes, que trataban de disimular su vergüenza. Por suerte, les informaron que el helicóptero había encontrado a Kramer con vida, aunque con serias heridas. Había conseguido aminorar y aterrizar, pese a tener el ala rota.

-Ichiro Izumi, queda arrestado por tenencia ilegal de armas, tráfico de información, extorsión, intento de homicidio… -El policía siguió con una larga lista.

-¡Malditos héroes! –Shinya movió la mano diciéndole adiós con gesto neutral. -¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁN MIS PANTALONES?! –Ryukyu se cruzó de brazos, mostrando su expresión incómoda.

-Solo espero que la prensa no esté cerca o seremos portada de esas revistas que lees…

* * *

 **N/A** : ¿Qué te ha parecido? No olvides dejar un **review**. Apenas te va a llevar un minuto.


End file.
